


The Long Awaited Answer

by Gravitydefyingfan394



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Especially Scott, M/M, Pack game time, Pack is bored which leads to a very surprised pack, Pack is surprised, Would You Rather game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydefyingfan394/pseuds/Gravitydefyingfan394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is asked a question he doesn't want to answer. How will his answer effect him and maybe a certain Sourwolf to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Awaited Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This idea came to me rather quickly so I typed it out. I have several more stories that I'm working on. So, be expecting them soon. This is my very first Teen Wolf fic and I'm still a relatively new fan. So, Please review but keep that fact in mind. This is also my first attempt at writing for Archvie Of Our Own.

The game had begun quite boring at first. Stiles had suggested a game of Would You Rather to keep the pack occupied while a computer search for was going on for more information about the Alpha Pack. Scott, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Erica, and Danny had agreed eagerly. Boyd and Jackson reluctantly agreed to play after Lydia and Erica pressured them into it. Now, all of them minus Derek of course were gathered in the newly rebuilt Hale house playing. The usual questions of would you rather were asked about celebrities but now however the game had turned quite interesting.

"Stiles, it was your idea." Boyd said being the voice of reason as usual.

"I know, Just...I don't want to play anymore." Stiles pouted.

"Okay, then. Let's do something else."

"No, that's not happening. You are going to answer the question, Stiles Stilinski! You were having fun until Erica asked you a question, now you want to quit. Well, Tough; Just answer. It won't kill you." Lydia told him. She herself was curious over Stiles' reluctance to answer the question.

"Now, answer the question. Shag, Marry, or Kill; Choose between Scott, Derek, and Lydia." Erica voiced her question again, this time hoping for an answer.

"That's an easy one. We all know the answer already." Scott said.

"So, if you know his answer; why don't you answer it then? Since Stiles refuses to play along." Erica told him.

"He would kill Derek, shag Lydia, and marry me; Duh!" Scott answered sounding confident with his answer.

"That sounds about right." Lydia murmured in agreement.

"No offense to Derek." Isaac said. They all knew that Derek could hear them and was probably listening in. He was upstairs at the moment but with the super Werewolf Senses(or at least that's what Stiles called it);he really could hear about anything.

"That's not right." The rather unusually quiet Stiles finally spoke up.

"Then answer the question. It's not that hard!" Erica said; growing frustrated with the lack of an answer. She wanted an Now the entire pack was curious although they didn't want to show it.

"It's not like your life depends on it; it's just a game." Allison pointed out.

"Fine. I would shag Lydia. She is beautiful after all and after a 10 year crush; It's to be expected. But I would marry Derek and I'm sorry Scott but I'd have to kill you." Stiles answered with his eyes cast down.

"I understand the shagging Lydia part. You've had a crush on her since the 3rd grade. But really dude, you have to kill me. What's up with you marrying Derek though? I thought you two barely tolerate each other." Scott said trying to make sense of Stiles' answer.

"We do." Stiles answered sadly with his eyes downcast; refusing to look any of them in the eye.

"After that awkwardness, Can we now please find another game to play?" Allison suggested.

"Good idea, Allison. Erica got her question answered." Boyd replied.

"What do you suggest we play?" Danny asked.

"All of you leave now." Derek came downstairs and told them.

"What about the search for the Alpha Pack?" Danny asked.

"It didn't work. It was a chance anyway. We didn't even know for sure if the cell number was connected to them." Derek answered with his voice sounding just a hint to growl behind it.

"Yeah; that's true. We just found in in the woods afterwards." Isaac agreed with him.

"Now, all of you leave now." Derek growled at them with his eyebrows making the Derek Hale patented bitch glare# 3 making them all scurry for the door. None of them wanted to get on their alpha's bad side.

"Stiles, you stay; the rest of you leave now." Derek growled at them again when he saw Stiles also rush for the door.

"Did you need me to do something, Derek?" Stiles asked after Isaac finally left not before looking back at a still growling Derek and a confused Stiles.

"Did you mean what you said, Stiles?"

"This is just about the game. Really Sourwolf, you could have just asked nicely and instead of going all commander Alpha on the pack.

"Just answer the question, Stiles!" Derek said, his voice sounding edgy and was that anxiety Stiles saw on his face.

"I was telling the truth. I would gladly marry you if given the chance. For some strange reason despite of the fact that you're an Alpha werewolf and I'm only a weak 147 lb, hyper-active, ADHD human. I'm in love with you despite everything. Okay, so if you want to kill me; please get it over with quickly." Stiles said pleading from his position pressed against the wall. He knew the Alpha wouldn't be pleased with his answer. Derek inched even closer to him and kissed him.

"If you're going to kill me; just get it over with quickly." Stiles said pulling his lips away from Derek's.

"I'm not going to kill you, Stiles." Derek answered him as he walked closed the gap between them.

"Then, What do you want to do with me." Stiles asked confused. Derek leaned down again and kissed him.

"I get it. Does this mean that you like me?" Stiles asked again between kisses.

"I love you too, Stiles. Now, Will you shut up already." Derek told him as they started kissing again.

"Are you sure about this, Derek? Do you realize what you're getting into. I'm hyperactive, sarcastic, hu..." Stiles says before Derek shuts him up with another kiss.

"Don't talk about yourself that way." Derek mumbles as he pulls back in order to catch his breath. Stiles closes the distance between them this time and kisses Derek.


End file.
